Glass Fire Curse
by Kari Kurofai
Summary: Wings, beautiful feathered wings, both light and dark, why is it that only i could see them? And he could only see the Curse. AshSoot AshLion SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Glass Fire Curse: Dear Angel **

"Let me go! Please, Fireheart, let me go too!"

Sootkit blinked open sleepy eyes, drinking in the light that greeted him. His ears flicked back and forth, listening to the anguished, pleading words.

"Such a sad day for their eyes to open for the first time," Willowpelt murmured, licking the top of the kit's head. "And Ashpaw . . . Wanting to help lead those dogs

away . . ."

"He has every right to want to," a deeper voice mewed solemnly. Sootkit tilted his head to the side, taking in the sight of the pure white pelt of his father. "He's a brave little warrior," Whitestorm whispered.

Sootkit squeaked in surprise as his mother suddenly picked him up by the scruff, hoisting him off of the comfortable moss nest. Beside her, his father lifted up Rainkit, and another cat he didn't reorganize lifting up his sister. "Where are we going?" He asked as he was carried outside of the nursery. "Why are we leaving?"

"It's too dangerous here, little one," Willowpelt whispered around him.

The small gray and autumn brown kitten struggled in his mothers grip. "I wanna walk! I can walk, I can!"

She set him down in the center of camp, waiting as he rose on unsteady paws and began to trip his way across the ground after his father.

"What is he doing?" A slightly annoyed voice mewed, "we have to evacuate the camp."

Sootkit blinked, sitting down on the ground as a bright furred ginger tom leaned over him. "I wanna walk," he stated simply, wondering who the strange cat was.

"He's fine, Fireheart," Willowpelt said kindly, "he just wants to prove how strong he is."

The Thunderclan deputy nodded, and Sootkit took note of the name and scent of the cat. A good warrior should be able to distinguish between every clanmate, or so is father had said.

Another cat peered around the back of the ginger tom, staring at Sootkit. He had dark gray fur, flecked with bits of even darker gray, and deep blue eyes. The cat was much smaller than Fireheart, probably not much older than Sootkit himself. "We should go," he whispered to the deputy. "The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"Good luck, Ashpaw," Willowpelt murmured, bowing her head towards the apprentice.

Ashpaw . . . Sootkit cocked his head towards his mother, questioningly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched as the Thunderclan deputy and Ashpaw began to leave the camp. "Who was that?"

Willowpelt gave her son a smile, "Ashpaw? He's your half brother, Sootkit. His mother was killed by a very bad cat today. So he's going to help save the clan by being a decoy."

"Oh . . ." Sootkit stared down at his paws, not knowing what to say. His ears pricked as he heard the fern tunnel rustle with departing cats, and he turned slightly to watch.

Ashpaw was standing just inside the entrance to the camp, glancing over his shoulder at Willowpelt. His dark blue eyes were cold, hardened, and full of a deep, bitter anguish. "Tell my father . . . That I'll be coming back," he mewed.

Sootkit nearly tripped over himself as he turned around, "b-big brother!" Ashpaw slowly turned to look at him, his eyes wide. "ah . . . run really fast, okay, big brother?" Sootkit smiled at the older cat, his light blue eyes half closed. "So you come back. Cause I just met you, so I don't want you to get hurt."

Ashpaw smiled slightly, "that's a silly reason."

"But . . . But I want to know all about you, big brother!" Sootkit mewed. "I want you to teach me how to be a good warrior! Like you! So you have to come back!"

The young apprentice laughed lightly, turning away from the kitten. "All right then . . . Just watch me. Watch how fast I will run to defend my clan."

Sootkit stared across the treetops out towards where he heard the vicious barking of dogs. He was sitting on a high tree branch in between his mothers paws, the rest of the clan around him in various other trees. "Where is he?" Sootkit mewed, peering across the forest again. "Will he be alright? What's gonna happen if a dog eats 'em?"

"Hush," Willowpelt soothed, "Ashpaw's going to be alright, silly kit."

"How can you be sure?" Sootkit whispered.

"Because . . . Thunderclan will _never_ die. And right now, Ashpaw is carrying the hopes of the entire clan with him. He will be able to run faster than he ever has before," She smiled, flinching a bit as the dog's howls and snarls drew closer. "So pray for him, little kit."

Sootkit shivered. How would praying help anything? What could Starclan do now, when they hadn't done anything before to stop the dogs? The young cat shuddered as the barks grew closer, and his eyes snapped open as he caught sight of a dark streak racing along the ground between the trees in the distance. _Ashpaw . . ._

_He's not running fast enough. He's not going to make it to that tree in time . . . Starclan . . . No . . ._

"Big brother! Run! Run faster!" Sootkit knew that from this distance, Ashpaw would never hear him. But as if he had, the small apprentice's steps quickened in a final burst, and he leapt into the lower bows of the tree with a powerful jump.

"Did you see that? Even most seasoned warriors can't jump that high," Mousefur whispered a few branches away.

"No Thunderclan could jump that high," Cinderpelt murmured. "It's a lot more like . . . No, never mind."

_Like he could fly, _Sootkit thought, eyes wide. To him, it was as though Ashpaw had suddenly sprouted wings. Huge, white, beautiful, feathered wings. Wings as wondrous as they were dark, hidden from reality and light. Like the darkness and grief veiled inside Ashpaw right now.

And Sootkit wanted to know it, every ounce of light and dark inside his half sibling. Every tear in his heart, every scar on his skin. Everything about Ashpaw intrigued him. And he wanted all of it. He wanted to be close to him, and feel the touch of those hidden wings for himself.

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Omg, that was really hard to write. No joke. Cause it's been so long since I've read about the characters in here, even after reading Bluestar's Quest, I was like, "waaaahhh????" but Ashpaw/fur is easy to write, for me at least. And Sootkit/paw/fur . . . Is a little difficult, cause he didn't appear as much as Ashy in the books. So I sorta gave him a Alphonse Elric kinda personality. On pure accident tho. (I have to stop watching FMA before I write).

Did u kno they were half brothers? I figured it out after a while, I was like, "kay, Whitestorm is Soot, Rain, and Sorrel's daddy . . . And Ashy's daddy was . . . Err . . . Wait, wasn't that Whitestorm too?"

I'm sorry the Erins have very crisscrossed family trees.** They **don't even kno who's related to who. Lol.

Anywho . . . I hope u liked so far. The image of Ash sprouting wings . . . I always imagined him as an angel, both light and dark. (yes, I have a weird mind. Sorries.) the same image is in my brain for Draco Malfoy tho, so go ahead and shoot. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glass Fire Curse: The Truth Beneath The Rose**

Ashpaw had been told about the curse before, but he hadn't believed in it. "Starclan's Curse," they called it. A curse on the blood of his family. He'd heard the stories, many, many times. Whispered tales of all the cat's who had died too young.

Moonflower, Bluestar's mother. Killed by a medicine cat, of all things. And then Snowfur, Bluestar's sister, slain by a monster. Then Bluestar's own kits, stolen by a fox. But only one of them had really died on that night, he knew that now. Stonefur, Bluestar's son, killed by Tigerstar's cruelty. His own mother, Brindleface, coldly murdered. Then Bluestar herself, killed by the river. And his father, Whitestorm, Bluestar's nephew, torn apart a few moons ago in the battle with Bloodclan.

He believed in it now, how could he not. When every single cat who he'd ever loved was dead. His sister, Fernpaw, well, he was more than a little worried about her. They'd be warriors in a moon or so, but he could already tell that she was carrying kits. Now if _Dustpelt_ was hit by a monster, he could deal with that. Freakin pedophile.

The apprentice shuffled his paws in the dirt, narrowing his dark blue eyes in frustration. Fernpaw should have known better, and he couldn't help feeling as though her kits were doomed from the start.

Stupid curse. Stupid clan. Stupid . . . Stupidness. He would _never _cause any cat to suffer it with him. Never.

"Ashpaw!" A small voice mewed excitedly.

Ashpaw turned, smirking slightly at the sight of Sootpaw carrying a large pheasant into the camp. The little apprentice tripped over the birds tail feathers, and fell forwards onto the ground, kicking up the dry soil of Greenleaf. The gray and light-brown flecked cat looked up from the dirt, his sky-blue eyes wide, "see? I caught this, big brother! All by myself!"

"All by yourself, huh?" Ashpaw purred, "that's quite an accomplishment. Well done."

"Are you proud of me?" Sootpaw mewed.

The older apprentice laughed, "yes, I'm proud of you. Now go and put that in the fresh kill pile." He watched the little apprentice go, and mewed over his shoulder, "and try not to trip this time, okay?"

Sootpaw held his head high as he looked down at his catch, sitting at the very top of the Greenleaf-full fresh kill pile. Ashpaw was proud of him! He'd done something to make his older brother proud! The small apprentice licked his chest fur, feeling embarrassed.

"Were you bugging Ashpaw again?" a voice asked, slightly mocking in tone.

Sootpaw raised his head, his ears drawing back on top of his head. "No, I wasn't _bugging_ him. Sheesh."

The cat in front of him, a pretty flecked brown and gold tortoiseshell narrowed her eyes, "It sure looked like you were."

The gray and brown tom cat rolled his eyes, "I wasn't. Anyways, I saw _you _pestering Brackenfur on the sunhigh patrol today, Sorrelpaw."

His sister blinked, "that's not pestering."

"It's not?" Sootpaw asked, cocking his head.

"No," Sorrelpaw mewed, "it's . . . Love!"

Sootpaw's expression at this could only be described as "ugh." He kneaded his paws in the dirt, "what? That's silly."

"No it's not!" Sorrelpaw protested, "Brackenfur's amazing! And smart, and a great hunter! And I hear that he's a magnificent fighter in battle!"

The young apprentice maintained his same expression. " . . . . . . . So's Ashpaw," He muttered finally.

Sorrelpaw flicked her tail at this, "yeah, who cares. Ashpaw's a _tom_, Sootpaw. Just as you are. I mean _love_. Like mates and stuff."

"I think your head is full of fluff and clouds," Sootpaw mewed seriously, "and what if I meant the same thing?"

His sister looked taken aback, "you can't, Sootpaw! Starclan doesn't approve of love like that!" She swished her tail over her brother's mouth before he could speak, "a tom, and another tom are _never _allowed to love each other, Sootpaw. You just _think_ that you love Ashpaw. But you're just worshipping the ground he walks on, and no more." She pulled her tail away, "and I'd advise you against ever saying something like that in front of anyone else."

Sootpaw watched her walk away, feeling confused, and hurt at the same time. What was all of that supposed to mean, anyways? Never allowed to love another tom? What if he didn't like she-cats? They were too . . . Bouncy. And annoying. And had _way_ to much self esteem, in his opinion. And it seemed to him as if their whole lives revolved around love and kits. Great Starclan, even he could tell Fernpaw was already with kits. And here Sorrelpaw was saying she'd be Brackenfur's mate one day.

"Going to sit here all day?" An amused voice mewed near Sootpaw's ear, making him jump.

Ashpaw was staring down at him, a slight smile on his face. "You looked like you were deep in thought, did I disturb you?"

"No," the younger cat mewed quietly. He stared down at his paws, his ears growing hot with embarrassment. "B-big brother?"

"Hmm?"

Sootpaw shook his head, deciding it was better not to ask, "s'nothing. . ." he whispered, leaning forward and pressing his face into Ashpaw's chest fur.

"Oh . . . Okay then," Ashpaw said, feeling confused. Something was weird in the way his half brother was acting. Strange in the way he was pressed so close to him. The older cat leaned down and licked his brother's head soothingly. That was, after all, what older brother's should do . . . Right?

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

. . . . Yeah . . . Anywho . . . I like Sorrelpaw. I made her a total spaz, hahahahaha. And I made Fernpaw look like a slut, sorta. *thumbs up* I'm sure you woulda noticed eventually, but the first chapter, as well as this one, were named after songs. I'm not sure if I'm going to do that for all the chapters or not . . . Hmm . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Glass Fire Curse: Falling Inside The Black**

"I'll join you on patrol, and Sootpaw, you can show me your tracking skills," Firestar mewed.

Sootpaw nearly bounced up and down with excitement. Finally, something good was happening! A quarter moon ago, his mentor's eyes had been clawed at by a rabbit, so his training had been cut back on, a lot more than he would have liked. The small apprentice wanted to be a warrior as soon as possible. Because . . . Well, because _Ashfur _had been made a warrior a few moons ago. And he missed sleeping in the same den as his older brother.

But today, well, today would be a good day. Definitely. Not only had he been assigned a new mentor, but he was going on a border patrol with Ashfur. And Firestar too. Sootpaw liked Firestar a lot. His emerald eyes always so calm and understanding. And Sootpaw thought that if he ever had to tell anyone about his feelings for Ashfur, it would be his clan leader. Somehow, he knew Firestar wouldn't scold him about it. That Firestar . . . Might just understand, in more ways than one.

The patrol made their way out of the fern tunnel. "What do you smell?" Firestar prompted.

"The Thunderpath, and a vole. And a Twoleg with a dog has been along here. No-

two dogs," Sootpaw replied easily. He knew his nose was good, nearly as good as Cloudtail's, and that was saying something.

They continued on like this for awhile, the young cat reporting everything he smelled. As they walked along the undergrowth near the edge of the Thnderpath, Sootpaw jerked his head up in surprise. Now _that _was a weird smell. A musky, heavy scent, mixed in deep with the tang of the Thunderpath. "I've found a really weird scent," he called out to the rest of the patrol.

"Well we can't follow it now," Thornclaw mewed huffily, "This isn't a hunting patrol."

But Firestar looked intrigued. It made Sootpaw smile, and he wondered if his clan leader had looked like this when he was still a small kit, peering out from behind his Twoleg fence at the wide forest beyond. "What sort of weird?" The ginger tom asked.

"Strong," Sootpaw replied, "I've never smelled it before."

Firestar smirked, eyes shining with a sense of adventure, "Okay, let's follow it."

Sootpaw jumped excitedly, and led the way through the undergrowth, following this strange new scent eagerly. So strange. It had to belong t some kind of animal. Catching sight of a broken branch on a bush off to his right, he decided that it must be a rather _big_ animal.

Behind him, Firestar's fur suddenly fluffed up, "It's a badger!" He hissed in surprise.

Thornclaw snorted in annoyance, "Just what we need."

Ashfur remained silent, his dark-blue eyes widening. Badgers were bad news. And a cat as small as Sootpaw would still be easy prey for one.

The group followed the scent to Snakerocks, unsurprising to Firestar. It seemed as though bad creatures gravitated to this place. And he contemplated briefly on giving it as a gift to Shadowclan.

Sootpaw was told to stay hidden in the undergrowth, beneath some brambles. Thornclaw had insisted on it, to the apprentice's distaste. The little cat pouted from his position, watching as Firestar, his mother Willowpelt, and Thornclaw searched the rocks for signs of the creature. And Ashfur circled the other edge of the clearing, trying to pick up the scent again.

The bracken behind Sootpaw crunched, and he looked over his shoulder, startled. Black and white. Small beady eyes glaring down at him. And hot breath in his face as the massive badger reared up on his hind paws, ready to crush the little cat.

Ashfur turned, his breath catching in his throat as he caught sight of the creature hovered over his half-brother. _No . . . Oh Starclan, no. He's still so small, don't take him with your curse yet, please Starclan no._ But he couldn't move, couldn't breath.

It was Firestar who broke the silence, "Sootpaw! Move!"

Sootpaw shrieked as the badger began to move down to cut his life short, but the sound was cut off with a rough gasp as paws shoved him sideways, sending him flying. He rolled over and over across the dirt, landing heavily on his side. There was a wail, and then a sickening crunch. Sootpaw opened his eyes, and screamed as he saw his mother's lifeless body get tossed aside by the creature's massive paws.

Ashfur's felt his paralysis ease up, and he launched himself at the Badger behind his leader. Guilt ripped through his heart as he tore his claws down the badger's neck. He'd prayed for it, and now someone else had died in his brother's stead. He'd gotten his wish, at a terrible price. Snarling, he bit down on the badger's ear, and was almost immediately thrown off to the ground below.

He lay there a moment, winded, until he caught sight of the creature trying to run off, and joined Thornclaw in pursuit. He turned as Firestar called them back, and flinched as he noticed his brother.

Sootpaw was crouched beside the body of his mother, his sky blue eyes welling with tears. "She's not dead, is she? She can't be dead . . ."

"I'm sorry," Firestar whispered, dipping his head to lick Sootpaw's forehead soothingly. "She died bravely, like a warrior."

"She died saving me!" Sootpaw sobbed.

Ashfur looked away again. Listening with anguish as Firestar assured his brother that he wasn't to blame.

_But __I__ am . . ._

Sootfur's eyes suddenly turned to him, noticing immediately the odd way Ashfur was supporting himself on just three legs. "You're hurt . . ." He whispered, two words that were nearly a sob.

Ashfur gave his brother a small, reassuring smile, sweeping his tail across the younger cat's ears. "I'm fine. It'll heal."

Firestar led the way back to camp, But Ashfur hardly noticed. It was only until he found himself outside the medicine cat's den, getting his shoulder looked at, that he came back to reality. Sootpaw and his brother, Rainpaw, were curled up beside Willowpelt's body a few tail-lengths away.

"Sootpaw," he whispered as Cinderpelt limped off to find the herbs needed for his shoulder.

The apprentice looked up, padding away from his mother as Sorrelpaw decided to lay beside her as well. He looked up at Ashfur with anguished blue eyes, before pressing his face against the older cat's side.

Ashfur swept his tail around Sootpaw's shivering form, pulling him close. He said nothing, there wasn't any need for words. But in his mind, he swore to Starclan.

_I will __never__ let this curse take him. Do you hear me, you heartless dead ancestors? This Curse has gone on long enough. He will never be taken by it. Not while I'm here._

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Yaaaaayyy . . . I'm starting to really enjoy this fic, even though I totally hated writing this chapter. Because I try my best to keep it accurate with the books, just like "Taste Of Pain," That means I have to dig out my stack of Warriors books and look for the scene if it actually exists. Such as this chapter. *laughs* and make it as accurate as possible. Yup.

I remembered the scene pretty well without it though, it's in Firestar's Quest. But I TOTALLY didn't know Ashfur was there as well. It played right into my hands. *evil laughter*

Anywho . . . This chapy was named after a song too! I think it'll be ahbit for this story. And speaking of titles, I never said why I called it Glass Fire Curse did I? Uh . . . It was cause I really wanted to use the word Glass, and I couldn't decide on Glass Fire (fire for both of their names) or Glass Curse (for the "curse" on their bloodline) so I . . . used both! *stupid reason . . .*

But I like the title a lot. *pouts*. Btw, if any of you aren't reading my 100 Themes project, please do so. Cause I'm scattering some Warriors fluffy slash in there. And you'll miss it otherwise! Hahahahaha!

One last thing, I bet most of u missed it, but I made a trailer for this fic a while back on Youtube, look it up. I'm Kyokunskitty on there, and the vid is called Glass Fire Curse Trailer. Yup.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glass Fire Curse: Innocent Sorrow**

Ashfur open his glazed eyes with a few, exhausted blinks. He didn't want to move any more, didn't want to keep breathing. Not with the way things were now, it wasn't worth it. He raised his head a bit, looking out at the sky from beneath the overhang under one of the Sunning Rocks he and the other warriors were huddled under. But there was no promise of hope there. Just another cloudy, gray, and cursed morning.

There was a slight movement at his side, and he looked over to see Sootfur curling his tail tighter over his nose. The older warrior pressed his muzzle to the top of his brother's head, and drew back almost immediately. "Soot... you're burning up."

His brother cracked open blue eyes and glanced at him, "S'okay… it was like this yesterday too." He closed his eyes again with a sigh, "We're really… going to die here, aren't we? Every single one of us..."

Ashfur swiftly shook his head, "no, no we're not. I promise that everything will be all right." He flicked his tail over his brother's ears soothingly. "I'll go ask Cinderpelt if she can get anything for you."

"Other cat's need it more than me-" Sootfur started to protest, rising to his feet. Ashfur pushed him back to the ground with a forceful paw. "No. Stay here."

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

Sootfur stared out across the makeshift camp at Sunning Rocks, his sky blue gaze hazy with fever. Why had it come to this? It was only a few Monsters out of place at first. Nothing more. And then… oh StarClan. Then it was…

_It was Fourtrees._

The young warrior could still see it every time he closed his eyes. They'd stood on the edge of the hill leading down to the sacred gathering place and could only watch in horror as it was torn apart. He could still feel it, the way the ground shook, and the way he had leaned against Ashfur's shoulder as everything he knew fell apart.

And now they'd had to leave the camp as well. He wasn't lying when he said that they would all probably die here. What else could they do?

His ears pricked as he caught the sound of a startled yowl from the edge of their makeshift camp. Ashfur, who had been putting his small catch on the meager fresh kill pile, jerked his head in surprise towards the entrance. Sootfur could smell it now. The scent was different from before, no longer containing the familiar ThunderClan tang. But he recognized it all the same.

_Brambleclaw_.

If he didn't feel so awful, he would have clawed the warrior's nose off right then and there. But he didn't; he couldn't. Instead, he just curled his tail tighter around him and watched Ashfur bound towards him with narrowed eyes.

"You're back," Ashfur mewed, touching his muzzle with Squirrelpaw's before touching noses with Brambleclaw. "We thought you were dead."

"No, we had to leave. StarClan asked us to," Brambleclaw whispered quietly in a tone that sounded to Sootfur like an apology.

When Brambleclaw had disappeared, he'd thought it too good to be true. He didn't like the broad shouldered warrior at all. How could he when, somehow, he'd managed to steal all of Ashfur's attention?

Sootfur ran a paw across his nose. Then again, what good was he to Ashfur? If anything, he was less than Brambleclaw. The older warrior had strength far beyond his, he was logical, and a good leader. Ashfur admired him immensely, any cat could see that.

Though, Sootfur couldn't understand why. It was Brambleclaw's father who had killed Ashfur's mother so many moons ago. The reason they'd had to hide in trees while dogs tore apart their camp. The reason their father had been slain in that horrible battle. Sootfur could hardly remember Tigerclaw, he'd only seen him once. He'd tried to sneak Brambleclaw and his sister out of ThunderClan. Sorreltail, then Sorrelkit, had been poisoned shortly after. But, even so, he remembered those eyes. And, in every way, Brambleclaw looked exactly like his father.

The small warrior coughed harshly and wondered briefly if Cinderpelt had brought back any herbs for him. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. What did it matter? Ashfur was so absorbed in whatever Brambleclaw had to say that he'd obviously-

A cool swath of moss was pressed against Sootfur's head, and the young warrior's eyes flew open. Ashfur was leaning over him, his dark blue eyes filled with worry. Such a pretty, pretty blue. Like shards of broken glass that collected on the river's edge near Twoleg Place. Sootfur closed his eyes again, barely moving as Ashfur pressed a few leaves into his mouth.

"You don't have to bother," Sootfur mewed quietly, "I already told you; the clan is going to die. I will too."

"You will _not_ die!" Ashfur hissed in fury, and Sootfur was surprised by the anger in his voice. "Tonight, we'll get a sign. Brambleclaw said that the clan's can be saved if they follow the dying warrior."

"Then they can follow me to StarClan," Sootfur stated evenly. "Well, if you're so intent on living, you and Brambleclaw can live on together when the rest of us are gone, big brother."

Ashfur blinked in surprise. It had been a few seasons since Sootfur had used that term for him, but that wasn't what surprised him. It was the pure jealousy in his brother's voice.

"But… I need you, Sootfur," he said slowly. The young warrior was one of the only things that had kept him going for the past few moons, if not the only thing at all. His brother was important to him.

Sootfur opened his eyes a bit, before closing them again. "Not in the same way I need you," he whispered.

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

*ehem* Gomenasai, sorry it took so long. I've been busy finishing "Every Time, My Heart Will Reach Yours," and starting "Intertwining Stars." but I knew what this chapter would focus on already, the starving of the clans. O__o ack.

But I actually wasn't planning on the Brambleclaw factor. :D I don't know for sure if I support BrambleAsh or not . . . Hmm . . . Though I do love their bond. I had a beautiful scene of it underwater in one of the final chapters of Taste Of Pain, and it'll be a factor in Intertwining Stars as well. :3

So . . . Love triangle? Idk. It looks that way from Sootfur's POV, but I don't think it is. I think it's just a powerful bond. Like Jayfeather and Birchfall in Taste Of Pain (also in Intertwining Stars). Or Firestar and Graystripe. Or . . . Harry and Snape? *gets shot*

Sorry, Snarry is stuck in my head, and I'm still reading this epically massive fic about it. *dances*

I'll try to update sooner! Arigato!


	5. Chapter 5

**Glass Fire Curse: How Far We've Come**

Sootfur walked on unsteady legs, weak with hunger and shaking with the cold, his tail brushing against the massive wall of stone on his right for some sense of stability. On his left, the world simply dropped away into nothing. He didn't dare look to see how far that nothing went.

They'd been in the mountains for nearly a quarter moon already, and nothing seemed to be getting any better. True, this was where the "dying warrior" had told them to go. But how many cats had seen that sign? Only the few who had gone to these cursed mountains in the first place.

The gray and light brown warrior sighed as a gust of cold wind washed over him, making him shiver. He would have rather stayed. Stayed in the forest he was born in, the forest where both of his parents had died. But instead, he was crossing these mountains towards somewhere no cat had ever seen. Already, he felt that it was truly the last place he wanted to be.

Up ahead, the cliff-face suddenly crumbled away, and a dark furred apprentice lost his footing, slipping over the edge. Sootfur leapt forward, as if he could somehow help the small apprentice, but a heavy weight crashed into him, forcing him back against the rock wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" A heated voice growled into his ear.

"I was going to help him!" Sootfur retorted, glaring up at his older brother.

Ashfur returned the scorching glare of his half-brother, his dark blue eyes flashing dangerously. "And you would have fallen over the edge too. Is that what you wanted?"

"And would you have cared?" Sootfur whispered quietly. He pushed away from his brother, staring out over the newly opened hole in the pathway. "Would you have even mourned me?"

Ashfur's eyes narrowed, "Sootfur . . ." But the younger warrior turned away, padding over towards the line of cat's waiting for their turn to jump to the safety of the other side.

_I shouldn't get so angry at him,_ Sootfur thought in frustration. I'm the one who's warped and twisted with these feelings, not him. I'm the one who's going to . . . his eyes narrowed. Going to what? But as he thought that, he could see the badger about to crash down on him, his mother pushing him aside. It played over and over again in his mind, though he was no longer sure if it was the scene he remembered, or one StarClan had conjured for him.

One of the cats who'd gone on the journey, Crowpaw, was suddenly beside him. "Go ahead and jump. Just try not to look down, okay?" He nudged the warrior forward with his tail.

Sootfur crouched on the edge of the open space in the path. He could jump this easily, he had a knack for catching birds after all. But as he leapt into the air, he felt his paws falter, the image of the massive badger hovering over him flashing in his mind again. He opened his eyes in panic, realizing to late that that slip had lost him the force he needed to make it fully across. And there was darkness below him, an endless drop of darkness.

He squeezed his eyes shut again, fear overpowering all his senses. But for the briefest of moments, he heard the sound of feathered wings above him. Teeth latched onto his scruff, and he huffed as he collided with the rocky ground on the other side, skidding across the stones on his stomach.

Sootfur opened his eyes slowly, his breath coming in short, terrified gasps. Someone was standing over him, breathing equally hard. As he looked up, though he couldn't see them, he could feel the shade of his wings blocking the mountain sunlight. "A-Ashfur . . ."

"Don't . . . Don't say that I don't care," Ashfur whispered, his dark blue eyes narrowed, his voice heavy with emotion. "I would die for you, Sootfur."

Making himself as small as possible, Sootfur lay down on the trail, not caring what would become of the other cats who had yet to make it across. He buried his muzzle in his paws. "I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry," He sobbed.

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

Ashfur raised glazed eyes towards the stars sparkling overhead. The sky seemed somehow clearer up here than it did in the forest. There were more stars, but he knew that some of them were ancestors not of the clans. Brambleclaw had said something about a ... tribe? The word was strange to him.

He shifted his gaze downwards, to where Sootfur was curled up tightly at his side. He smiled slightly, wrapping his tail around his half-brother. "You gave me quite a scare today," He whispered to the sleeping cat. "Don't ever do that again."

His heart wrenched at the thought of Sootfur plummeting over the edge if he hadn't grabbed him. If he had lost Sootfur . . . If he had died . . . His breath caught in his throat at the thought, and a small spark of realization seemed to hit him. Something his heart seemed to have known all along.

Ashfur closed his eyes, holding back the tears, "Oh StarClan, what have we done?"

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Alalalalalalla . . . Sorry for the late updates again. In case u hadn't heard yet . . . I have de swine flu. T 3T yup. So my brain is like . . . Dfjsanfhadhfakfh. And then when I go back to school, I have like, a math test, an AP English test on the fricken Iliad (of which I have read none of) an essay on said Iliad, and a 16 inch giant circle shield to make about the Iliad. Yaaaaaaaayyyyy . . . So I will be posting two chapters of this for u today. *thumbs up* so don't bug me for awhile, so I can die in peace. But send lotsa reviews and I will liiiiivvveee!

What would happen if I did die? How would u guys know? *le gasp* I will try not to die then.

One more thing. I'm looking at the roster in Dawn right now, and it says Soot is light-gray. But in his death scene in Twilight, it say's he's black. MAKE UP UR MIND ERINS!!!!! So I'm just gonna say he's a brownish-gray. Cause for some reason, in my mind, he's brown. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Glass Fire Curse: What About Now **

Ashfur flicked his tail back and forth, his thoughts tossing and turning over and over again in his head like the pounding waterfall he was watching. It amazed him how a whole clan of cats could shelter behind the waterfall like this. And then take in all four clans with room to spare. But that wasn't what was bothering him.

A tail brushed against his shoulder, and he looked up to see Brambleclaw standing beside him. "You look like you have a lot on your mind," he mewed, his amber eyes curious.

Ashfur smiled, "You can always tell, huh." He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the water. "Brambleclaw . . . Would it be so awful . . . If I told you that Sootfur was the most important cat to me?"

"No," Brambleclaw said quietly, "and I know you're not saying that like . . . Like a family bond. I've seen the lengths you go to for him. He's special to you."

"It is a sin, Brambleclaw. I can't possibly tell him what I've only just now realized. Our family is cursed. I'm sure you've heard of it, as well as seen it with your own eyes. A sin mixed with a curse . . . Can only lead to tragedy."

"I'm sure many other cats have said similar things long before you have Ashfur," Brambleclaw smiled. "But isn't it better to have loved once, than to die alone? I believe that there are only a few cats that can touch our hearts like that in a lifetime. Friends, family, mates." He laughed quietly as Ashfur turned away at this last one. "For me, it would be Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, Hawkfrost, and you. And for Firestar . . . Hmm . . . Graystripe, Ravenpaw, Spottedleaf, and Tigerstar."

"Tigerstar?" Ashfur said in surprise.

"He never says his name. Not unless he has to," Brambleclaw murmured. "Have you ever noticed that? It hurts him."

"But why isn't Sandstorm in that list . . ."

"She's special to him, but not in the same way. Do you understand? I don't believe that gender should matter when you look at the cats you care about. And neither should blood, in your case." He flicked his tail over Ashfur's ears, "Now, go hunting or something and cool your head. You've gotten pretty good at stalking prey like a tribe cat."

Ashfur bounded out from behind the waterfall, wading his way through the deep, newly fallen snow. He blinked, as he suddenly caught a glimpse of gray fur up ahead.

"Big brother! Look at all this snow! I've never seen so much before!" Sootfur called, tripping over himself in the deep white drifts.

The older warrior laughed. He hadn't seen Sootfur act like that since his mother had died. He let his gaze raise up to the stars overhead, marveling once again at how clear the sky was, even after the storm.

"Big brother, let's race!" Sootfur mewed, bouncing past him and flicking him with his tail. He nearly tripped in the snow again, and bolted off at a clumsy pace.

Ashfur shook his head, and ran after him, taking only a few short strides until he tackled the smaller warrior to the ground. They rolled over and over across the snow littered rocks, flurries of snow drifting up behind them from the commotion they made. Until Ashfur suddenly found himself standing over Sootfur, the younger warrior lay panting on his back in the snow, melting it from his body heat.

Sootfur stared up at Ashfur with glazed sky blue eyes. Slowly, he reached up a paw, touching the side of his brother's face. "Ashfur . . . I . . . I'm in love with you . . ." He closed his eyes so he couldn't see the other's reaction. "I know it's wrong . . . But I . . . I've loved you since the first day I met you. I'm sorry. I know it's wrong and I still-"

"Shut up," Ashfur murmured, pressing his muzzle against his brother's roughly, "Sootfur . . . You're more important to me than you know . . . I . . . I've fallen in love with you too."

Sootfur opened his eyes, startled. "What?"

"I'm not going to say it again," Ashfur muttered, looking away, embarrassed. The younger warrior smiled, "Ashfur . . . Let's run away together. Let's stay here, with the tribe."

"With the tribe?"

"We fit right in, Ashfur," Sootfur whispered. "We have the right fur color to blend with the rocks, and we've already picked up fairly well on their hunting techniques. And they don't think that two toms being together is a sin."

Ashfur's eyes widened at this, "What?"

"Talon and Jag. Haven't you seen them? I even asked them about it last night, and they told me that the Tribe of Endless Hunting thinks that love is love, no matter who it's between."

Ashfur thought this over a minute, but he already knew what he had to say, "We can't just yet, Soot. The clan needs us right now. After they've settled into their new home for a few moons, then we can come back, okay?"

"Just you and me?" He asked tentatively.

"Just you and me," Ashfur mewed, pressing his nose to Sootfur's.

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

And here is the second chapter I promised you. *claps* I wanted a snowy confession, cause those are fun, so you get snow. :D and I played a little on the original AshSoot fic where these two actually do go live with the tribe. *thumbs up* as well as made up some stuff about the Tribe liking slash. But I got that from the fact that Native Americans had nooooo problem with it. And since Native Americans and TORW (as I will now call it) both have Tribes . . . Made of win. And I chose Talon and Jag to be my example cause I opened up Dawn to the roster and they just popped out at me. So there you go guys, be happy. But anywho . . . Just to say, if we were to name Ashfur's four most important kitties, in no particular order it would be - Sootfur, Brambleclaw, Birchfall, Lionblaze. Like so. All of this will come into play later, but feel free to ask questions now! (because it will keep me entertained. :] )And a special thankies to DarkestDelights, who has beta'd this chapter, and the last one. Keep up the great work!


	7. Chapter 7

**Glass Fire Curse: Catch My Fall**

He should have been happy. His dreams should have been filled with sunlight, and beautiful stars, and a smiling Ashfur. But they had darkened. Sootfur's sleep had clouded over with cruel snarls, heavy pawsteps, and the salty tang of blood. He could hear the lapping of waves on the shore echoing in his ears days before they reached the lake.

But even so, it was beautiful. The shine of their ancestors on the distant water coupled with the melting auburn and magenta sky of dawn. He could only think of one thing that had ever left him in such awe before. And he could just make them out in the dawn light as his older brother stood beside him. Those pure and shadowed wings hidden to all eyes but his own.

"It's beautiful," Ashfur murmured in his ear. "Like this place was set down here by StarClan themselves."

Sootfur leaned against his shoulder, a soft purr rumbling in his throat. "Yes. They'll be happy here." He glanced up at the older tom, uncertainty in his sky blue eyes. "You're still going to come with me, right? When we leave the clans?"

Ashfur couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Of course I will. Wherever you go, I will always follow."

The younger tom's purr faltered a bit at this. "No . . ." He whispered, too low for Ashfur to hear. "There is one place you can not come with me too."

Still Ashfur sensed the crack in his voice, and brushed his shoulder against him in a comforting gesture.

He smiled, "Race you down to the water?" Before Sootfur could reply, the older cat had taken off through the fresh Newleaf grass.

The gray and brown flecked warrior bounded after him, catching up in a few short strides, despite his smaller size. He smirked, shoving his paws underneath Ashfur's as he passed, tripping him with ease, and taking the lead. He reached the shore a few tail-lengths ahead of his brother, splashing in the shallows and thoroughly drenching Ashfur.

"You cheated," Ashfur huffed, jumping in the water and sending it spraying over the younger cat.

"Considering you started ahead of him without warning, I'd say it was completely fair," An amused voice said.

Ashfur whirled, a grin lighting up his face as he padded out of the water to briefly touch noses with the broad shouldered tabby. "Brambleclaw! Is your group setting out now?"

Brambleclaw took two paces back, "Great Starclan you're wet. Try not to catch a cold, it's still green cough season. But yes," he puffed out his chest, looking just a bit overly proud of himself, "we're going to find the best camp _ever_."

Ashfur laughed.

Tigerstar's son looked over his friend's shoulder, noticing the suspicious glare he was receiving from Sootfur. He flicked his tail, motioning for the younger cat to come join them. "Keep frowning and your face will freeze like that," he warned the younger cat teasingly. "And besides, there's nothing between Ashfur and I."

Sootfur narrowed his eyes in disbelief, and leaned on Ashfur so hard that the older warrior nearly fell over. "So you don't love him?"

Brambleclaw snorted with laughter, "No, I love him very much. But it's a different sort of love than your love. I wouldn't want to do any of the things with him you would." He made a face.

The young cat merely stared at him, opening his mouth as if he was going to ask, "What things?" Before Ashfur muffled the question with a paw, glaring at Brambleclaw as if to say, "Spare his innocence you twit." The tabby laughed again.

"Brambleclaw!" A voice called from on top of the hill.

The older warrior turned, bidding them a farewell. Sootfur watched in half amazement as, instead of running back to catch up with his patrol, he greeted a cat nearly identical to him at the top of the rise. "That's his Riverclan brother, right?"

Ashfur nodded, "Yeah, Hawkfrost. They're pretty close apparently."

Sootfur eyed the way Ashfur watched Brambleclaw leave, "I still don't like him," he muttered.

His brother chuckled, "I'm not asking you to like him. But it would be nice if you trusted him. He is the only cat, after all, who I've told you and me."

The younger cat seemed to think this over for a moment, "I'll think about it," he mumbled, kneading his paws against the ground. "But Ash . . . You love me more, right?"

"Always," Ashfur whispered, giving the smaller cat's ears a swift lick.

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

Darkness, darkness, darkness. It was all he ever dreamed about anymore. It was always surrounding him, always haunting him, and no matter how many days he filled his mind with only Ashfur, this was what he dreamed. Every night, and it just wouldn't stop. He was starting to fear even the setting sun. after all, it would only bring on the same inky darkness that seemed imbedded somewhere deep in his mind.

"Why?" he yowled, trying to drown out the angry snarls that haunted his shadowed dreams. "Why must I see this every night! Is it my fate to be trapped here?!"

"So you're here too," A soft voice whispered.

Sootfur spun around, finding himself nearly nose to nose with a small, gray furred and blue eyed she-cat. "C-Cinderpelt?"

She raised anguished eyes to meet his, "They say, that the cats in our family can hear the sounds of their death before they die."

The young warrior's breath caught in his throat, "No . . ." He swallowed hard, "Because of the Curse? That can't be, it's only a story! It's only some stupid story!"

"It as much a reality as this place," The medicine cat murmured, "Every cat who carries this blood knows that. Why do you think Bluestar knew her death was coming, and readily faced it? Her sister as well, she knew she would never return to the clan again when she left your father there. And Whitestorm himself defended his clan to the end, knowing it was the night he would die." She lowered her gaze, "This isn't the first time in my life I've heard the calls of death. Last time, it was the screech of a monster on the Thunderpath. And I'm sure you've heard it too, the day your mother died."

Sootfur sucked in a shaking breath. That was so long ago, but he could remember a faint fear in his mind that morning, from some dream he couldn't recall. "Then, when I wake, will tomorrow be my final day?"

"No," Cinderpelt whispered, "There is still time before then, though how much, I can't say. There are still things you and I need to do. So there is still time."

"Things I need to . . ." He stared up at the darkness, "Ashfur . . ." His eyes narrowed at the shadows, "Show me what will happen to him! If I must die, then at least grant me that!"

Cinderpelt gasped as three tiny sparks of light flickered overhead, before vanishing completely. "That- No. That can not be . . ."

But the image of those tiny pieces of light was burned into Sootfur's mind. One that was small, but still shone brightly. Another that was dim, and flickered with a darkness that frightened the young warrior. The last that was higher than the other two, blazing bright in his mind's eye. He understood completely.

_So, you are the one then. _

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Dum dee dee . . . Fast updates now, (sorries for delays, i am VERY busy with school and all that bologna) cause I get to kill Soot soon. D: but that's kinda exciting for me, since that scene inspired the fic. Kinda like how I got to kill Honeyfern in Taste Of Pain. :] (and that was the best thing EVAH) Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost are very important to the plot here, so don't ever disregard their words. And those Stars are very important too, since PO3 is always at the forefront of my love. :3 and please, remember, no matter how long the fic is in Sootfur's POV, this is the story of Ashfur. It will continue seasons and years after Sootfur's death, and a season or so after Ashfur's, with the epilogue being told by neither of them. You'll get to see a bit of cross over with Taste Of Pain soon too, so be happy. That means Birchfall loveness there, :D

Btw, I am 75% sure that Cinderpelt and Brackenfur are distantly related to Bluestar. Isn't Frostfur, like, Bluestar's cousin or second cousin or something? And Frostfur is Cinder's mom, so, yeah. (which means Bracken and Sorrel are like, fourth cousins or summat, but I don't think it matters anymore if they're that far apart. :p) No wonder Sorrel's family is like, completely cursed. D: Oh yeah, and the title theme is still songs. Catch My Fall comes from the song Fairyland by Angelzoom


	8. Chapter 8

**Glass Fire Curse: Frontline**

Sootfur swiped his tongue over his paw, rubbing it over his face and hoping his fur wasn't too fluffed up from that night's hunting patrol. He hated having to hunt before he went out at night, it always made him feel flustered. Like somehow, every cat might know who he was going to be meeting for a late night stroll right afterwards. But that was ridiculous. No cat knew. No cat would ever know. He shifted on his paws slightly, glancing at the moon's position in the sky. His brother was late again.

The clan had been settled into their new home for a moon and a half now, and he was rather pleased with all the work they'd done with the camp. They now had a nice, strong, bramble and thorn barrier around it, protecting it from any enemies. And they'd built decent dens for all the cats, though they could never be the same as the ones in the forest.

His dreams were no longer entirely filled with darkness, as the light of those three stars grew brighter with each passing night. But he didn't know if that should worry him or not. A warrior had to die with honor and courage, but he was afraid. Not for himself, but for Ashfur. And for his older brother's destiny with those stars.

"Been waiting long?" A voice mewed near his ear.

Sootfur nearly jumped out of his skin, clamping his mouth shut so as not to yowl in surprise. "Great StarClan, don't sneak up on me like that Ash!"

Ashfur purred, "But it's cute how high you leap when I do. It never fails." He flicked his tail towards the edge of the quarry a few fox-lengths away, where the clan slept below. "Brambleclaw said he'd cover for us for a bit, but it's night time, and not many cats are out. I think we'll be okay."

The younger brother smiled, "Since when has any cat ever noticed our absence?" He shoved the older cat, bounding away through the trees.

Ashfur stood there for a moment, slightly startled, before laughing, and chasing after him. But Sootfur had always been just a bit faster than him, and that hadn't changed now. The younger cat weaved and leapt between the trees, the blood of the lost fifth clan clear in his high bounds and speed. Sootfur skidded to a halt in an open expanse of small clovers and their flowers, kicking up some of their leaves as he tripped over his own paws. Ashfur pounced on top of him, making all the air whoosh out of the small cat's lungs. "Can't breath . . ."

"Surrender?"

"F-fine . . ."

Ashfur rolled off of him with a smirk, fidgeting until he lay on his back. His younger brother got up and lay across his chest, smirking as Ashfur huffed with the weight. "You don't think that the clan suspects, do you?" The dark gray warrior whispered, staring up at the stars. "About us, I mean."

"Well, you are being a bit overly friendly with Squirrelflight, so, no."

"Do I sense jealousy in your voice?" Ashfur asked lightly, unable to help the smirk on his face. "You are the one that suggested it in the first place."

"But you do realize she's Brambleclaw's by right, don't you? I didn't say Squirrelflight specifically," Sootfur whispered. "Brambleclaw's a bit ticked."

"He understands, and apparently he and Squirrelflight had a falling out recently. Something about Hawkfrost I guess." He waved a paw in the air dismissively.

Sootfur listened halfheartedly as the older cat continued on about what he thought about that whole messy triangle before he leaned, up, touching his nose to the other's. "I love you," he whispered softly.

Ashfur's eyes widened a bit at the suddenness, and he choked on his words, much to Sootfur's amusement. "I- I love you too, Soot." His eyes narrowed a bit, "You've been saying that a lot lately . . . More than before."

"So glad you can count," Sootfur mewed, licking his older brother's cheek. "Is there something wrong with saying it? I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Never forget that," The younger cat's voice grew unnaturally quiet when Ashfur didn't respond. "Promise me, that you will never forget that."

"What?" Ashfur curled a paw around the other tom protectively, "Of course I won't! You and me Soot, we're forever, okay?"

"Mmm," Sootfur purred, burying his face against the fur of his brother's chest.

"And we'll leave here one day, and go to someplace where we can be like this, in the open, forever. Understand?"

"Yes," He repeated. It was a lie, a horrible lie. But he couldn't say that. Instead, he just whispered it again. "I love you, Ashfur. I love you so much . . ."

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

"How are things going with that idiot?" The broad shouldered tabby asked lightly as they padded through the trees in the dawn light.

Sootfur did his best to smile, "Oh, you know how it is. He's mean and stubborn, but I love him anyways."

Brambleclaw's eyes narrowed in concern. Something wasn't right in the way Sootfur had answered him. Not right at all. And as he watched the younger warrior, he noticed the held back tears. "Sootfur, did he hurt you or something?"

The young warrior shook his head fiercely, but was unable to hold back the onslaught of grief he'd held up for so long. "No . . . Not that. He would never hurt me." He swallowed, "I just . . . I'm the one who's going to end up hurting him - me." he sobbed.

"Sootfur, wait, what the-"

Sky-blue eyes met amber, "Brambleclaw, can I trust you to keep this secret, no matter what?" Sootfur still didn't like Brambleclaw all that much, but he trusted him. Because if his brother did, then so should he. He could see the same eyes that he had only the vaguest of memories of in the older warrior, but he had a gentler heart that Tigerstar ever did. A different, more pure heart. And Sootfur instantly knew that Brambleclaw would understand.

"Yes. Anything. I won't say a word."

"Brambleclaw . . . Please, look after my brother for me. Because . . ." He turned fully, pushing down his anguish, "I'm afraid that without me, he'll break."

Brambleclaw tilted his head to the side, confusion and worry in his gaze, "You're leaving?"

"No," Sootfur shook his head sadly, "Brambleclaw, I'm going to die."

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Oh Soot . . . *sniff* his hour is fast approaching, I'm sad to say. I really do love him. Anywho . . . Not much to say here. Umm . . . The song in the title is Frontline by Pillar. And I chose that because of the opening line, "Feel like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death, side by side with another but it ain't over yet." (and now I will go write the next chapter. :D )


	9. Chapter 9

**Glass Fire Curse: Holding The Love That's In My Mind**

Sootfur looked up with a smile as Ashfur wiggled through the thorn tunnel. His small apprentice, Birchpaw, close behind. His older brother was so proud of that little puff of fur, it almost made Sootfur laugh to see how he doted on his nephew, like he would his own son. He watched with only slight jealousy as Ashfur maintained his act with Squirrelflight, the she-cat completely oblivious. But that didn't matter as soon as the dark blue eyes focused on him instead.

"You know, I really can't believe that Leafpool. Running off with a Windclan cat like that," The dark furred warrior muttered as he touched his nose to his brother's.

"Don't be so harsh," Sootfur scolded, "It's no different from us, now is it?"

Ashfur looked half thoughtful at this, "No. You and I will be leaving before the next full moon, right? It's a bit different though. I'm sure that there's a _reason_ medicine cats can't have kits. There must be, besides the obvious 'help the clan first' and all that blah blah. Tom's can't have kits _period_."

Sootfur laughed softly, twining his tail with his brother's briefly. "Her kits will be beautiful though." He licked the older tom's cheek swiftly, and no other cat noticed their exchange at all. "Promise me that you'll never harm those kits, Ash. They will be so important, to the clan, and to you."

Ashfur gave him a look that said, _riiighhhttt fluff-head, what did you eat today?_ "Of course. Though I doubt I'll get to meet them at all, they did, uh, let's see, run off together." He flicked his tail teasingly over the other tom's ears turning to head over to the fresh kill pile where Brambleclaw was.

The younger cat leapt to his paws, dashing after him and stopping just beside him. "I love you, big brother" he whispered briefly in his ear, before turning away to run off to the nursery. "I'm going to go check on Sorreltail, okay?"

Ashfur stared after him, feeling something clench at his heart. He blinked in confusion as Brambleclaw followed his brother towards the rock wall where the nursery was nestled.

The tabby tom caught up with the small warrior, "So, this is how it ends, is it?" He whispered quietly. "I can see the look in your eyes, don't lie."

Sootfur turned towards him, smiling, "You know, it really is a beautiful day, isn't it." He glanced at the setting sun, noticing the way that the sky had turned crimson with it's fading light. "I'm glad, in more ways that you could ever understand, Brambleclaw. I got to be with Ashfur for so long. And I got to serve my clan like this, and see our new home. I'm so, so glad." He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "So happy, that I got to see, and feel, and experience all of that. So happy, that it hurts. Because I know that this is the last sunset I'll ever see. You know?"

Brambleclaw touched his nose to the small warrior's head, "Yes, I know."

Suddenly, Whitepaw and Brackenfur came barreling into the camp, breathing so hard they were wheezing with the effort. Twigs and thorns snapped behind them, and a huge striped face pushed it's way through the barrier. "Oh Starclan . . ." Brambleclaw whispered.

_I guess it's impossible to avoid fate, isn't it,_ Sootfur thought._ I should have died all those seasons ago after all._ He smirked, baring his teeth as more of the enormous creatures crashed through the brambles and into camp. "I'm going to die like a warrior this time. No hiding, no cowering. I want to die fighting, so Ashfur won't be disappointed in me."

Nodding to Brambleclaw, he launched himself across the clearing, the sound of terrified and confused cats echoing in his ears. His claws latched onto one badger's face, and he dug them into the creature's eyes, hissing in satisfaction as it roared with pain. Brambleclaw dived beneath it, slashing at it's belly in a tag team effort. Sootfur leapt away just as fast, darting between it's paws and tripping it, making it crash into Brambleclaw's reach.

The older warrior yowled in furry as he scored a gash across the badger's face, and he spun around to face Sootfur, motioning briefly with his tial for the other tom to go after a badger that lumbered past towards the elder's den. "Go! Go get them Sootfur! Take them down!" he yowled, a light flash of both grief and pride in his amber eyes so like his father's.

Sootfur grinned, brushing briefly against the other cat's shoulder as he rushed past, "You'll make a wonderful deputy, Brambleclaw!" He called, dodging underneath another badger's paws and clawing at it's stomach.

The young warrior didn't know how much time passed. It seemed like none at all, or whole hours. One minute, he was side by side with his brother Rainfur, rolling just out of reach of a badger's bone crushing jaws. Another, he was tail to tail with Sandstorm, covering her as she used her superior speed to confuse one of the larger creatures. And at one point, he brushed past Ashfur for one tiny moment in time, their blue eyes locking, and the older brother smiling at him with a look that made Sootfur's heart melt and break all over again.

The gray and brown flecked warrior had always been a bit of a klutz, never being able to keep his paws straight, something Ashfur lovingly teased him about. He never realized it would be his downfall. He fell forwards as he was trying to dodge a blow to the head from one of those giant paws. But instead of just a swipe, the badger crashed down on his hind legs.

There was a sickening snap and crunch as his bones shattered beneath the massive weight, and he screamed in agony. The badger seemed satisfied with that, and lumbered off. Sootfur twisted his head to the side, a weak snarl in his throat, "No, how dare you leave me here like this! Coward! Finish off your prey!"

Squirrelflight was suddenly beside him, nudging him with a paw, "Sootfur! Over here!" she urged, "You can get out this way."

He blinked up at her, his eyes glazing over with pain. "Can't . . . Can't climb," he whispered. _Go, leave me here. _He flinched as she pushed him towards the wall, pleading with him to climb it anyways. His blue eyes scanned the rocks briefly, and he tried to haul himself up them, to no avail. It hurt. It hurt so bad. He couldn't do it.

Suddenly, another badger loomed over him, and he turned, yowling and clawing at it's face. "I'm still a warrior!" he hissed. Squirrelflight growled, launching herself at the badger and digging her claws into it's back. It raised itself up on it's hind paws, throwing Squirrelflight off with a simple shake after a few moments, and Sootfur watched in horror as she smashed against the rocks with a sickening thud. He couldn't move, couldn't breath.

_Ashfur, Ashfur, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. And I always will, please never forger that. Never forget me. Never blame yourself. I love you, Ashfur._

The badger's paws smashed down on his back, and he heard the horrible snap of his spine. He heard a scream, possibly Squirrelflight's, but it was so far away. The closest things were the stars, and they seemed to be zooming closer out of the black and crimson sky. He could see those same three stars still, growing ever brighter. The one shrouded in shadows, the small, yet strong one, and the fire-bright one. He reached out a paw towards that last one as the world began to fade around him.

_Little star . . . I give my love to you. Please, please, look after him for me. Look after him for me. I'm scared he'll become so lost without me._

"Sootfur? Sootfur!" Squirrelflight felt the blood pooling at her paws and swallowed the lump of bile in her throat. "No . . . No. Starclan, why are you letting this happen!"

The Curse had finally come full circle for Sootfur, and his blue eyes stared up at the sky, soulless, and empty.

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Yeah, I actually had to take a time out to go bawl for a minute after that.*hiccups* and my mp3 isn't helping right now, choosing Cherish in it's random setting. *le sigh* In case you can't tell though, this fic will be longer than Taste of Pain. And I don't have anything else to write now really. I'm too sad. Oh yeah, the title is from the song of the first chapter, Dear Angel. Give me reviews and I will write more immediately.

Oh yeah, so the three stars, no matter how many times I'm told that the third is Dovepaw, the stars, to me, are still our Po3 kittens, as seen here. The dark star, is still, and in this fic, always will be Hollyleaf. (I actually love her a lot.) So when both Ash and Soot see the stars, those are the stars intertwined with their own destinies, so Hollyleaf, for them, is the third. Kay?


	10. Chapter 10

**Glass Fire Curse: Our Beautiful World**

Ashfur stumbled on his paws, slipping in the blood that stained the ground of the Thunderclan camp. He was bleeding from is right foreleg and there was a nasty gash on his flank, scored by a badger's thick claws. The world seemed to swim all around him, the faint colors in the darkness flickering in and out. He couldn't see any more of the horrid creatures, and he could hear quiet voices speaking things that didn't make sense to his half conscious mind.

"Windclan . . ."

"Midnight-"

"Is that Stormfur and Brook?"

"Ashfur, let me see that wound," a soft voice said near the warrior's ear.

The gray furred tom whirled on unsteady legs, nearly falling on his face as he turned to stare at the cat beside him with shocked blue eyes. "Leafpool?" he whispered, confusion ringing clear in his mew, "But you . . . Where's Cinderpelt?"

The medicine cat blinked, golden eyes full of held back tears, "She's dead," she answered quietly, pressing a wad of moss against Ashfur's side, her gaze turning towards her work.

Ashfur's breath caught in his throat, disbelief on his face, "No . . . Not Cinderpelt . . ." He swallowed hard, the countless stories he'd heard of the curse flashing through his mind. Even Cinderpelt, so distantly related had been taken by it. She, of all cats, should have been protected from it, as a medicine cat. How could Starclan be so cruel? "Was there anyone else killed?" He asked, a spark of dread lighting in his heart at the thought of all the other cats he had yet to see standing and alive.

Leafpool shook her head, uncertainty in his eyes, "Not that I've heard of. A few cats are still unaccounted for though, I think Brambleclaw went to look for them. They just found Ferncloud and Birchpaw with Daisy and the kits above the camp. Birchpaw's really hurt, he's in my den now, but he should pull through. And I think that they're looking for Dustpelt now, and Brambleclaw went to find Rainfur and Sootfur-"

"Sootfur's missing?" Ashfur nearly choked on the words, fear rising in him. _No, Starclan no. Not Sootfur. Please not Sootfur._ He pulled away from Leafpool, ignoring her protests about his wounds as he scanned the clearing for Brambleclaw. Padding away, he stumbled on his paws again, and started to wonder how much blood he'd actually lost when he nearly crashed into Squirrelflight.

"A-Ashfur!" She started, a flash of relief in her green eyes, "Oh, look at your leg! Haven't you been to see Leafpool yet?" She reached out with a paw to touch the gash on his leg, concern in her voice.

He jerked away from her touch, shaking his head and pushing past her. "Brambleclaw," he mewed hoarsely, "where's Brambleclaw?"

"Brambleclaw?" The firry she-cat tilted her head to the side, flickering her tail over her shoulder, "Over that way, I think. He ran of with Whitepaw a moment ago. Why do you need him? Can't it wait, you'll bleed to death if you don't get treated soon."

"I have to find Sootfur," he whispered, his paws feeling heavy as he passed her, the bleeding on his leg starting again from the movement.

"Sootfur . . ." Squirrelflight's voice faltered, "Sootfur is . . ."

But Ashfur had already limped off towards the distant form of Brambleclaw, just far enough away that he didn't catch her mumbled words. He padded weakly towards the broad shouldered warrior, trying his best to stay on his paws. He could see Spiderleg now, and Whitepaw a few tail-lengths beyond Tigerstar's son. They were crouched over something, and Ashfur's heart shuddered to a stop upon seeing them standing there. An unmoving, broken form with gray and brown flecked fur, glassy blue eyes staring sightlessly at him between the young cats surrounding him.

Brambleclaw turned, amber eyes widening as he caught sight of Ashfur. He whirled, standing in front of him as the first anguished wail escaped the gray warrior. Ashfur tried to rush past him, but the larger cat stopped him, pushing him to the ground. Brambleclaw held him down, tail over Ashfur's mouth as the other warrior screamed.

"Sootfur! Sootfur, no! let me go! Let me go to him! Tell me it's a lie!" Ashfur wailed, voice pleading as he struggled beneath the stronger cat, words muffled by the tail over his mouth. "He was just here, he can't be gone! Tell me it's a lie!"

Brambleclaw pressed him against the ground harder, "Ashfur . . ." The other warrior didn't answer, his screams never halting. "Ashfur! Look at me!" He pushed the tom's muzzle with a paw towards his own until their eyes locked. "Ashfur, you're bleeding, bad. If you keep rushing around like this, you'll bleed to death-"

"Then let me!" Ashfur snarled, beginning to struggle again. "I promised to follow him wherever he went! Let me die too!"

"No!" Brambleclaw's voice turned to a desperate fierce tone, "You're not going to die Ashfur! You will mourn him like any other cat, and no different. Or else the truth of your bond will be revealed."

"That doesn't matter any more!"

Brambleclaw's amber eyes filled with regret, "It does to Sootfur, Ash. Please . . . He wouldn't want you to die. And neither do I. can't you see that there's more than just one cat that cares about you?"

"And what would you do if you lost Squirrelflight?" Ashfur hissed in retort, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Or Hawkfrost? What am I . . ." He choked on his words, "What am I supposed to do if he'd gone, Brambleclaw? We were supposed to leave together. If I'd agreed sooner, this never would have happened." He sobbed, managing to push Brambleclaw off of him and rise to his paws. "I don't have anything left to live for . . ."

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

They say that if you stay awake the entire night after a clanmate dies, you'll be able to see their spirit when you dream in the morning.

Ashfur lay with his nose buried in Sootfur's cold pelt. His brother's scent was fading, slowly being replaced by the cold, haunting smell of death. And Ashfur kept hoping that with each breath, each blink, he'd wake from this horrible nightmare.

But he didn't. Each breath only hurt more as he realized with each passing moment that he little brother was _never_ going to wake up.

"_But . . . But I want to know all about you, big brother!" _

"_Are you proud of me?" _

"_Not in the same way I need you,"_

"_Would you have even mourned me?"_

"_Ashfur . . . I . . . I'm in love with you . . ." _

"_I know it's wrong . . . But I . . . I've loved you since the first day I met you. I'm sorry. I know it's wrong and I still-"_

"_Ashfur . . . Let's run away together. Let's stay here, with the tribe."_

"_Just you and me?" "Is there something wrong with saying it? I love you, I love you, I love you."_

"_Never forget that," "Promise me, that you will never forget that."_

"_I love you, big brother"_

"No . . ." Ashfur whispered, tears trickling silently out of his dark blue eyes. "I won't forget, Soot . . . Never, never, never." He but his tongue, holding back a strangled sob. _It wasn't fair, Starclan. It just wasn't fair! Why allow him to live after that day in the forest when his mother trader her life for his, if he was just meant to die anyways? _Ashfur drew in another shaky, painful breath, dark realization slipping over him. _Was it . . . Was it because of me? Because he was with me? Is it my fault?_

Ashfur dreamed of stars. Of feathers brushing softly against his back and a hushed, achingly familiar voice in his ears. But every time he turned to look, he couldn't find him. Sootfur was gone, even in his dreams. But the stars were there, and his brother's whispered, fading voice urged him to look at them.

Three stars. A small, yet strong one. A dark one that filled the warrior's heart with dread, and one more. A bright, fire-like one that shone brighter than the other two. And when the dawn light woke him, a pair of Amber eyes was burned into his mind. Lighter than Brambleclaw's, with a gaze reminiscent of Sootfur's. He wouldn't remember them for more than a moment, his mind returning to his brother's still and cold body. The world was dark to him, despite the first warm rays of sunlight. There was no more reason for him to live, and frankly, he'd already given up on trying.

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

This was definitely the hardest chapter to write. The next one will be easier (and probably longer too. D: ) other than that . . . I don't really have much to say. Oh yeah, the song is Utada Hikaru's "Beautiful World", which I chose to represent how Ashfur blames himself for not leaving with Soot sooner, and how he feels that if he had, they could have had that beautiful world. And not there's only darkness left. Next chapter, Ash's revenge ethic is spurned on by one of my favorite little kittens. :] *snerk*


	11. Chapter 11

**Glass Fire Curse: Lightning Storm**

This Chapter has no plot importance whatsoever. But if you would do me the honor of reading it, start to finish, it would mean the world to me.

A girl with auburn red hair shifted where she sat on the roof of a building in the city, feet dangling over the edge in a carefree way. The people below all looked so tiny from her position above them, so unimportant, miniscule, one of many. But she knew that it was so much more than that. Each person, seeming so small from this vantage point, was a life. Each life, tied to hundreds, maybe thousands of others, affecting them in some small way, one person at a time.

She leaned back a bit, turning her gaze to the sky, watching the distant storm clouds rolling in on the horizon behind her with bored interest. Curling her fingers into the bottom of her dark t-shirt, she twisted the fabric, hard. It was almost as if she was daring it to rip, daring it to fall apart when she herself could not do such a thing.

All her life, she'd trained herself to be strong, like a man, rather than a young girl. When hurt, cut, or bruised, she never cried. Crying showed weakness, and that was one thing that she could never do. Weakness made the enemy only want to hurt you more, hit you harder, kill you even. So even if she wanted to cry, deep down somewhere, she never did.

Her tongue was as sharp as her lack of real emotions. As quick to lash out with a scathing retort as her mouth was to hide sadness with a false, but believable smile. Few people ever saw through the mask, something she took pride in. A life spun out of lies and false emotions was how she got by. In truth, her life more or less revolved around the worlds she herself was not a part of

The characters in books were her companions when she had none, and the words that she herself threw across pages as she wrote connected her to people around the world. It was this that she prided herself most on. She cared for each and every one of the people that replied in earnest to the tiny worlds she'd wrought. She didn't consider herself above them, more like an equal. She took the time to read their stories too, give lengthy, heartfelt replies to their words when she had the time, and she took it when she could get it. Those people had become more important to her than the characters she created. If nothing else, she kept writing solely for them, even when she wanted to give up entirely.

Her smile faltered for the first time in a long while as she turned to glance at the boy beside her. The words she'd seen on the page the day before were eternally burned into her mind. And it hurt, so much that she could hardly bear it. She attempted to smile again, her mouth wavering, "Raikou . . ."

He grinned at her, the way she had always imagined that he did while replying to her notes and stories. "That's a funny face you're making, Hikari. Almost like you're about to cry," he laughed slightly, with none of the falsities behind her own weak chuckle.

Hikari rubbed a hand over her eyes, holding back the invisible tears he had seen, "No, no . . . I'm okay." She turned towards him again, this time, her smile sincere. "Raikou, I'm glad I got to show you the pictures," she whispered. "Every time you reviewed, it made me want to draw more of them. There's even more than the ones I showed you sitting at home. I . . . I wanted to show them all to you, Raikou . . ."

Raikou shook his head, "I can see them, I can see them right now, so it's okay, Hikari."

"I never got to show you the end of the story either," she continued. "Intertwining Stars . . . That one was half you, you know? You were always so enthusiastic about the next chapter, it made me laugh. I wanted to write because everyone was supporting me. You're part of that everyone, Raikou." Hikari swallowed hard, trying to continue without her voice shaking, but failing after a few more uncertain gulps of air. The words wouldn't come.

He smiled slowly, "I'll keep reading you know. Just believe that, and keep writing." Raikou leaned back, glancing at the approaching clouds, "Even . . . Even if you don't hear from me . . . It doesn't mean I'm not there." He smiled again, closing his eyes, "You inspired me, Hikari. You're writing made me want to write too, never forget that. Hell, you practically invented Warriors Slash."

She swallowed again, reaching out as if to touch his arm, but pulling away at the last second, "So, where will you go now, Raikou?"

Raikou grinned at this, looking at her again, "Now? Oh, I don't know, there's so many possibilities. I like the idea of Starclan, what do you think?"

Hikari laughed slightly at this, "That's for cats, silly."

"I'm cat at heart," he scoffed, flicking a fallen leaf off of his shirt, "I've walked those forests just as long as Firestar has, same as you. I believe, so I think that's enough, don't you?"

She nodded silently, leaning back to look up at the clouds again, "Yeah . . . That should be enough."

"And then I'll get to find out what happens to all the kitties long before you do," he mocked teasingly, to which Hikari simply rolled her eyes.

The redhead paused a moment, turning to look at him again, "Does it hurt . . . Raikou?"

He was quiet for awhile, eyes closing slowly in thought, "Not like you'd think it would, no. It hurts in different ways. To leave behind, and at the same time, be left behind. That's what's really painful about it. There are things I regret, many things. But everyone will have the same sort of regrets in time as well, that's just a part of it." He flexed his fingers, clenching them against his hand, "But . . . I realize that there's not really so much that can be done about that. So, I'll keep reading, reading everything you write, everything the Erin's write. And I'll watch. My friends, my family, everything and everyone. That's all I can do, you know?"

She smiled again, this time, a bit more sincere, "That's like telling me not to worry, isn't it."

"A little, yeah," he laughed. "You'll get the Erin's to put me in the books, right? Like Brightspirit was?"

"It's my new life goal," she chuckled, but her tone was honest. Her eyes turned downcast again, filled with held back tears, "Raikou . . . I'll miss you . . ."

"I know," he whispered, glancing at the sky again. "Just don't kill off Leo, or Jay, or Ash, or Birch, and all that Blah blah, and you won't have a vengeful ghost on your hands." He waved his fingers in the classic ghost-like "wooo" motion, causing her to laugh again. "So, be seeing you then?"

Hikari nodded, "Yeah, in Starclan, I'll see you. Give them slash filled hell for me until then, okay?"

Raikou laughed, "Of course, nothing else would be more fun than that." He stood up, brushing off the back of his pants absentmindedly before facing the storm clouds once more. Looking over his shoulder at her, he turned slightly, placing a hand over her eyes, "It's okay, you know? I won't tell anyone that you cried."

She closed her eyes, stifling the sob that threatened to escape as the tears silently trickled down her cheeks. The fingers were removed from her eyes, and when she dared open them, she was alone on the roof once again. Her hand rubbed across her cheeks, trying to stop the tears, to no avail. So instead, she simply gave in and cried for the friend that was never coming back.

**A Note From Kari Kurofai**

**Raikou Arashi passed away not long ago. He loved this story very much, and I always looked forward to his reviews. He was with me from practically the moment Taste Of Pain came into being, and from then on after. This chapter was solely for him, and what I've been feeling these last few days after reading that he was no longer alive. I've broken down out of the blue every few hours, and right now, it's really hard for me to write. But for all of you still with me, I will. Because I believe that he's still supporting me, wherever he is. So know that each and every one of you are so, so important to me, and that I don't **_**ever**_** want to lose you. Don't do stupid things, or take stupid risks, because other people love you. And if you've never prayed to Starclan before, pray now. Raikou, I love you buddy. This one is for you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Glass Fire Curse: Broken Strings**

To Ashfur, the world had become as gray and empty as the thickest fog rolling off the lake. There wasn't any more reason for him to live, and he passed his days in and out of a daze. Occasionally, he would come back to himself long enough to see Brambleclaw sitting beside him. Always patient, always waiting. But even those amber eyes, so full of regret and friendly affection were not enough to snap the older cat out of it.

Because Sootfur was dead. The forest and the lake on it's border was as empty to Ashfur as their abandoned home over the mountains. Part of him was lost in that other place anyways. Running through new leaf grass and ferns with the brother that was never coming back.

It took Brambleclaw days to drag him away from the mound of dirt that now covered Sootfur. Ashfur had laid there, as if he too planed to be slowly absorbed by the earth. And it had rained on every one of those days, the sky crying the tears that Ashfur couldn't show.

"_Ashfur . . . Ashfur, please . . . You can't keep doing this to yourself! You'll die, Ashfur!"_

"_And what would that matter to you," Ashfur hissed between his teeth. "I have _no one_ left, Brambleclaw! Don't you understand, Sootfur was everything! _Everything!_ Without him, I'm all alone again. No one loves-"_

"_I love you," Brambleclaw whispered. "Ashfur, you know that. I don't . . . I don't want to have to go through what you're going through now. Even if you're just a friend to me, that doesn't mean that I don't love you! Ashfur . . ."_

But even if he was wanted by at least one cat, it didn't make up for the hole in his heart. Sootfur was dead, and nothing any cat said, or did could change that. Love was not enough to keep someone alive when it mattered most.

So it was that Ashfur found himself sitting on the edge of the lake for a countless time since the last full moon. He stared down at his reflection with a glazed look. The blue eyes and gray fur that were reflected back at him were so painfully similar, that it hurt to look at. But at the same time, he was completely unable to turn away. Lost in his own memories, he didn't notice the soft and near silent pawsteps behind him.

"I never knew that Thunderclan was fond of water," a cold, but strangely smooth voice mewed near his ear.

Ashfur nearly jumped out of his skin, fur fluffing up in surprise. He flexed his claws a moment, staring at the other cat with a mix wariness and relief. The other tom stared back at him in amusement, ice blue eyes and tabby brown fur looking more laid back that Ashfur felt. "H-Hawkfrost?"

Hawkfrost laughed, "Of course. Any other Riverclan warrior sneaking around on Thunderclan territory would have killed you rather than merely surprised you for self amusement." He laughed quietly, flicking his tail towards the water where Ashfur had been staring moments ago, "You seem to be fascinated with your reflection today, any reason why?"

The older cat sighed deeply, looking away, "No, no reason. I was just . . . Remembering."

The Riverclan warrior padded closer to stare out over his own reflection, "Remembering isn't always the best thing to do, especially by the water. A cat's reflection only shows the things of his or her past, nothing more. And looking back on the past is something that can only lead to pain, in the end." He touched a paw to the water, causing it to ripple and splash, distorting his reflection. "When I look at the water, I see too much that I wanted to forget."

Ashfur glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, "I really don't think that it's okay to forget the past though. Even . . . Even if it hurts . . . Even if I want to die because of the mistakes that were made . . . If I don't have the memories, I'll have nothing left to hang on to."

Hawkfrost blinked, as if he was thinking about this a moment, "Memories of painful things only bring about a wish, the wish for revenge. It's not something to be admired, wishes like that." He gazed back down at his reflection again, "I see my father when I look at myself. Even though I never met him, I know from the stories what he must have looked like. And it hurts me to see it, the me that is Tigerclaw, because he never cared enough to see me, ever. I grew up without a father, and it hurt me when I realized that so many, many things could have been prevented if he had only been around."

He took a breath, flicking his tail over Ashfur's ears absentmindedly, "And my eyes . . . In my eyes I see my brother who I lost." He smiled sadly when he noticed the strange look Ashfur shot him, "You didn't know? I had another brother, before I met Brambleclaw. He . . . He drowned because I was stupid enough to ask him to explore with me. He had these eyes as well, so when I look at my eyes, I see Tadpole, screaming and crying, begging for me to save him, when I could only watch."

The Riverclan warrior shook his head, as if trying to shake off the memory itself, "But I try not to think about either of those things. Instead, I try and make every day better, to make up for the regret I feel when I see my reflection. I want to be leader of Riverclan one day, so that my father will be proud of me, wherever he is. And I want to take care of Brambleclaw, and make sure nothing ever happens to him. I want to be the brother I couldn't be for Tadpole." He smiled again, flicking his tail over Ashfur's ears once more, "Moving forward is the only thing you can do when you lose someone you loved. Because, they can never move forward again, their trapped at the age and moment they died. But us? We can keep moving. Even if it means one day forgetting, or leaving them behind for good, it can't be helped. Life moves forward, and there's no way to stop it."

Ashfur turned to face his reflection again, blinking back tears, "But . . . Even so, I have nothing left to keep moving forward for."

Hawkfrost paused, "I said that revenge wasn't something to be admired. I didn't say that it wasn't something that shouldn't be done." He blinked slowly, "I had nothing to get revenge on. For the water that drowned my brother? For the father that was already dead and gone? If revenge is what keeps you alive, then that's at least something, isn't it? Something to hang on to, even when you've given up on everything else."

"I have no one to get revenge on either," Ashfur said softly, "The badgers . . . The badgers were the ones that killed my brother, but they're long gone now. And I-"

"_Ashfur . . . I'm so sorry, I was there . . . And I couldn't get to him in time, I'm sorry . . ."_

No . . . There was someone who he could blame. Squirrelflight had been there, only pawsteps away from being able to save Sootfur, and had done _nothing_. A small, dark smile crossed the gray tom cat's face, "I . . . Have someone that I want to hurt after all, it seems."

Hawkfrost's own features mirrored his, a small, dark, pleased smile, "Oh? Do tell . . . Do tell . . ."

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Lalalalala . . . Just trying 2 finish this one up before the next book comes out at this point. :p and cause I want to put some focus on to the new Naruto fic I'm starting. *thumbs up* not to mention IS and all that too. D: so much work for the Kari . . . O_O

Anywho . . . I love Hawky, so much. :] he's my special baby of awesome. Lol, and I love his relationship with Brambly. So I may have made him talk more than I intended to, lol. But whatever. :D

The song for this chapter is Broken Strings, a song about leaving an old love behind I guess. (IDK, it came on on random and I just went "psshh . . . That works." *Shrugs*)


	13. Chapter 13

**Glass Fire Curse: Angel Of Darkness**

Ashfur was the one that found the fox-trap, hidden amongst the undergrowth near the border between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. He told Hawkfrost about it at the gathering two nights later, after carefully concealing the thing and burying it under the strong scent of mouse-dung. No one would find it until they needed it.

Hawkfrost's eyes had gleamed when Ashfur had brought him the news, they had no fox-traps on Riverclan territory, but he'd been told about them. The plan was simple, and ingenious all at the same time. He directed Ashfur with careful, well chosen words to win him over, and Ashfur believed him. "In order to make Squirrelflight hurt like you have been hurting, we must take away someone that she loves," a clear, concise declaration that made perfect sense to Ashfur's broken existence.

"Someone she loves?" he echoed, fur bristling slightly, "Not Brambleclaw!"

"No, not my brother," Hawkfrost hissed, flicking his tail at the other to be silent, they were at a Gathering after all, "Who else is close to her, can you think of any cat?"  
The Thunderclan warrior was quiet for a moment, thinking, "There's . . . Leafpool," he said softly. But he couldn't even contemplate killing a medicine cat, it was too cold-blooded.

"No good. The other medicine cats might dream about the truth behind her death. Anyone else?" There was a prompting, gentle tone to the question, making Ashfur wonder if the broad-shouldered tabby didn't already have someone in mind for this wicked deed.

"Firestar," he mewed slowly, watching the flash of triumph in the other's icy blue eyes. "But . . . Firestar's been good to me, always. I have no reason to-"

"Did he help you when Sootfur died?" Hawkfrost whispered tauntingly.

"No," Ashfur admitted, "But he was nowhere nearby, I can't-"

"Are you sure he wasn't hiding?"

Ashfur's fur fluffed up in shock at the statement. But now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Firestar at all after the battle started. Could he really have run away? That just didn't seem right. He shook his head, clearing himself of any guilt he might have had about the task at hand, "All right," he meowed, meeting Hawkfrost's cold gaze, "What am I supposed to do?" _Make her pay, make her hurt; make her heart break into a thousand pieces, just like yours._

A slow, dark smile spread across Hawkfrost's tabby face, "Good. A quarter moon from now, a bit before sunrise, lead your apprentice to the Shadowclan border. I'll tell him that I am a Shadowclan cat that needs to speak to Firestar, and have him bring his leader the message to come alone. He will not recognize me, he's too young." He nudged Ashfur with a paw encouragingly when the other looked uncertain. "Then, Firestar will fall right into the trap. You don't need to do anymore than that, my friend."

The gray warrior blinked, "That's it?"

"But of course," Hawkfrost laughed, "I would not stain your paws with your own leader's blood."

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

The morning they put the plan in motion was chilly, enough so that Ashfur could just make out his breath as he shuffled out of the thorn tunnel with Birchpaw. He hated to involve his young nephew in things like this, but it was necessary. If Ashfur brought the message, then every cat in camp would know who had killed their beloved leader. And that would just not do.

So he led Birchpaw to a ravine near Shadowclan territory just as the sun began to creep over the horizon. He had disguised his apprentice's absence from his side by testing him on his hunting skills. It was the perfect excuse.

"Go along the Shadowclan border, but _don't_ cross it," he instructed, choosing his words skillfully in case any other cat was nearby, "Then circle back to the clearing and I'll be waiting for you. I'll watch you the whole way and assess your skills. Understood?"

Birchpaw's eyes were wide with excitement, "Yes!" Ashfur couldn't help but shiver at the way those eyes were identical to Sootfur's.

"Get going then," he urged, backing up into the undergrowth. He waited as Birchpaw tore off across the territory, barely even looking for prey as he went, to eager at the trust Ashfur had put in him. As soon as he was gone, the Thunderclan warrior backtracked through the forest until he reached the fox-trap, uncovering it just enough that he was certain it would still work when Firestar came upon it. After what seemed like only a few heartbeats, but what he realized must have been a good while, he heard a cat coming towards him through the bushes nearby. Ashfur jumped, scrambling away and scaling a tree nearby.

He watched with uncaring eyes as Firestar stumbled into the trap, screeching in vain once before gasping and clawing at the ground in a futile desperation to free himself. Blood poured out of his mouth and neck as the wire cut into him, and Ashfur only watched. He no longer saw this cat as his leader, the cat who had believed in his strength when he had wanted to lead the dogs away from camp. Instead, he merely watched as his key to his dark revenge writhed, dying below him.

Ashfur jolted in surprise when he heard a voice in the opposite direction, and he turned on the branch he balanced on, eyes widening.

Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw was standing not far away, Hawkfrost at his side. Ashfur shivered and paled beneath his fur. Brambleclaw was not supposed to _be here_. He wasn't supposed to witness Ashfur's betrayal. The Thunderclan warrior gripped the tree branch beneath him as he saw that familiar, murderous gleam enter Hawkfrost's eyes. A look that said the words that he'd only hinted at the gathering. _There will be no witnesses_.

The gray tom-cat jumped from his perch, racing towards the camp at top speed. No matter how much he wanted to see Squirrelflight hurt for what she had done to him, he would not let Brambleclaw die.

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

Ashfur felt cold all over as he waited for Squirrelflight and Leafpool to return. Half of him wished he had never told them, and had let both Firestar and Brambleclaw die. But his heart told him that he could never turn his back on Brambleclaw. He'd been there when Ashfur had needed someone to talk to, to comfort him, time and time again. And he had brought them here, a place where Sootfur had been able to live free of the sickness and pain the forest had brought him, if only for a little while.

His gaze flickered over to the distant mountains, and he closed his eyes to shut them out. He wished every day that he had agreed when Sootfur had asked him to remain in the mountains the first time. It would have been different now if he had. Wouldn't it have been? Or would Sootfur have died anyways, as fate seemed to have deemed him to. Starclan, it wasn't fair. It was too cruel, to think that his entire life, _Sootfur's_ entire life, had been planned out long ago, unavoidable.

Then was he, Ashfur, meant to fall in love with him, no matter what that fate had been. If he hadn't, would it still hurt this bad? _Yes_, his heart whispered to him,_ because you loved him all along. _Since_ the moment he was born, you loved him._

He flinched as the brambles and to thorns parted, revealing Leafpool and Squirrelflight, Firestar supported between them. Ashfur's blue eyes flared dangerously, but he remained silent, putting on a mask of vague relief as they passed him. He blinked as Brambleclaw stumbled in behind them, covered in blood, most of it not his own.

The Thunderclan warrior's blood ran cold, horrible realization washing over him. He watched Brambleclaw's suspicious, weary gaze pass over him before he slipped soundlessly out of camp.

The lake was red with crimson blood, catching Ashfur's eyes long before he reached the shore. He felt himself become rooted to the spot as he reached the sandy banks of the water. Hawkfrost's body lay half in and half out of the lake, his fur swirling around him in the crimson tide. Ashfur shivered at the ice blue eyes staring up at him, blank and empty with death. And once again, it was his fault.

"_You will make them hurt for me, won't you, Ashfur?"_ A teasing voice mewed in his ear. Hawkfrost. Somehow, Ashfur was hardly alarmed by this.

"Yes," he whispered, the darkness in his heart beginning to uncurl and warp around him, consuming him.

"_Brambleclaw too? He suspects your involvement now," _Hawkfrost urged.

"Yes," Ashfur consented, eyes narrowing, "They'll pay."

If Sootfur could have seen the wings he'd seen on Ashfur's back that day, he would have cried. For now, they were no longer the white, heavenly feathered wings he'd seen as a kit. But a deep, evil black. Like the heart of the body they'd attached themselves to.

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Oh, look, I am alive. I was sick, then my beta was sick, and then I was sick again, so things were very complicated, sorries. Anywho, I will never abandon u all just know that. But after Permafrost, I might lay off the multi-chapter warriors fics for awhile. I'm best at this stuff right after a book comes out. Speaking of which, idk what to do about the ending to this. I really want to see where Ashfur is in the series before I kill him here. I asked Vicky last time I saw here whether he was in Starclan or Place of No Stars, my mind on the finale to this fic. But she laughed and said, "That's a secret." But because I also got the same answer for Hollyleaf, it was obvious that she was alive. Ashfur tho, is just as obviously dead. I can't decide which place I want him to be in tho. I want him to be with Soot in Starclan, but at the same time I'm super pining for him saving Lionblaze in Place Of No Stars. Oh, the I would die from the love if he did. AshLion is my second fav pair after TigerFire. BreezeJay is third, then HawkBramble, then . . . AshSoot? Idk, AshSoot is actually kinda far down the list, but whatever. :D

New chapter sooner next time, I swear. But I am a busy high school senior with a bazillion ongoing fics. So, we'll see.


	14. Chapter 14

**Glass Fire Curse: No Surprise**

Ashfur paced impatiently back and forth in front of the thorn tunnel, pelt prickling with unease. His dark blue eyes scanned the snow covered quarry, resting on the amber-eyed tabby a few fox-lengths away near the highledge, licking his paw in a carefree way that made his whiskers twitch in annoyance. "Brambleclaw," he hissed between his teeth, feeling frustrated with his companion, "Aren't you the least bit worried?"

Brambleclaw paused in his grooming and glanced at him, "Why should I be?"

The older warrior let out an exasperated sigh, "These are _your_ kits and _your_ mate, Brambleclaw. They're out there in this snow storm."

"With Leafpool right beside them," Brambleclaw smiled warmly. "As long as the most capable medicine cat in the clans is with them, I have nothing to fear."

This made Ashfur blink and, finally, turn away from the clan deputy. It wasn't flat out lying if he didn't tell his friend what his intentions towards the kits were, but he felt guilty all the same. He shuffled his paws in the thick layer of snow on the ground, eyes narrowing. Hawkfrost had said that this way was best; kill the kits to get to the mother, since he refused to take out Brambleclaw. But all the same, it unnerved him, the thought of killing helpless kits, too young to know the meaning of the word _kill_.

He jumped as the thorn tunnel cracked and rustled, announcing some cat's arrival. Leafpool was the first to emerge into the shelter of the camp, shaking snow from her fur and looking utterly exhausted. Squirrelflight was next, oblivious to Ashfur's scowl as she herded two small kits in front of her. The first was a strong looking young tom with fur identical to Firestar's, his eyes amber like Brambleclaw's. The second was a midnight furred she-cat with emerald-green eyes, her tail flicking back and forth as she gazed around the camp curiously. Ashfur flinched violently when her eyes finally rested on him, and a shudder passed down his spine. He couldn't understand why.

Leafpool nudged the kits towards her with a worried glance at Squirrelflight, "Where's Jaykit?"

Squirrelflight tilted her head to the side before wiggling out of the thorn tunnel again, emerging after a few moments with a scrawny silver-gray kit hanging out of her mouth. She set him down next to his siblings, looking confused, "You should check him over, Leafpool," she whispered softly, worry clear in her tone. "He had such a hard time keeping up…"

Her sister nodded wearily, motioning to Brambleclaw with her tail, "Here, come help me. I'll need someone to distract him."

Ashfur watched them go with narrowed eyes before turning back to Squirrelflight, putting on a mask of indifference, "Would you like some help bringing them to the nursery?" he offered, placing a paw in front of the fiery-furred tom before he could dash off, smiling slightly at his annoyed little mew that resulted.

"Thank you," she meowed gratefully, picking up the other kit and flicking her tail for him to follow.

He paused a moment before scooping up the tom by the scruff, trying not to bite too hard. Hawkfrost's orders or not, he did not want to be caught harming the kits in any way that would endanger his own position in the clan. Better to do it later, in secret, where none would be the wiser. The tiny kit struggled in his grip, and he huffed under his breath in annoyance at this as he sat him down beside his sister and mother in the warmth of the nursery. "A trouble-maker, this one," he muttered with a smirk. "The gray tom was called Jaykit, correct? Have you named all of them yet?" It was becoming so easy for him to act normal around her. As if he had nothing to hide.

"Yeah, L-er, _I_ gave them all names already," she coughed a bit, looking nervous, though Ashfur couldn't understand why. "The she-cat is Hollykit, and the other tom here is Lionkit," she smiled. Despite this, Ashfur could clearly see an uneasy twitch about her as she shooed the kits into an empty nest. Something was strange about the situation, and her attitude in turn made him uneasy as well. He would bide his time then until he harmed these kits, as she seemed to have little love for them yet, which was odd for a mother. Maybe that was simply how she was. After all, he never pictured her to be the motherly type.

He sat up a bit as Leafpool returned, carrying the third kit in her mouth, Brambleclaw at her side. Her eyes were clouded as she gently set him down on the ground, "Squirrelflight, can you stand over there please?" she instructed, pointing away from her sister's current position. "And place this stick a tail-length or so in front of you," she continued, motioning for Brambleclaw to drop the stick Ashfur had not noticed he was carrying. Leafpool waited until her instructions were followed before nudging Jaykit to his paws, "Right, Jaykit, go to Squirrelflight now please," she tilted her head towards her sister, "You can call him, if you wish. Let him know where you are."

Squirrelflight looked taken aback by the request, "Um, sure. Jaykit, come over here."

Ashfur watched, perplexed, as the tiny kit stumbled towards his mother. It wasn't unusual for a kit that age to be unsteady on its paws, but something in this one's stride made Ashfur's breath catch. And then, to his utter surprise, the kit tripped over the stick that had been placed in his path, though it had been right in front of his eyes. "What's wrong with him?" he asked shakily, glancing at the medicine cat.

"He's blind," Leafpool whispered. "He can't see a thing."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Brambleclaw, "Then he'll never be a warrior?"

Leafpool whirled on him, her fur fluffing up with anger and Brambleclaw recoiled, "If he wants to be a warrior, then he shall be! Have Brightheart's abilities hindered her? Many warriors have lived without an eye-"

"But both?" Ashfur asked softly, "How can he fight if he can't see, Leafpool?"

Her shoulders slumped and she turned away from him and padded out of the nursery, "Get them settled in. This isn't something we need to discuss now," she mewed dejectedly over her shoulder.

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

It was the late afternoon when Ashfur was roused from his sleep, nearly a moon later, by small paws pummeling at his side. He opened one eye to see a flash of startling orange before he sighed and closed it again, "Where is your mother?"

"Hunting," Lionkit mewed, continuing his assault on the warrior's exposed stomach.

"And your father?" He posed another question with tiredness.

"Hunting," Lionkit repeated, trying now to wiggle underneath the older cat.

"You have irresponsible parents," Ashfur sighed, sneezing as the little kit managed to crawl underneath him and emerge underneath his chin, his whiskers tickling his nose. "Where are your brother and sister?"

"Sleeping," Lionkit muttered, sounding bored. "What is er-es-pon-se-ble?"

"Irresponsible," Ashfur corrected with a yawn. "It means that they're not responsible."

"What is res-pon-sib-le?" Lionkit asked, rolling over onto his back between the warrior's paws as he sounded out each syllable.

"It means that they aren't very good at taking care of you, basically."

"Oh," Lionkit said, but Ashfur could tell that he still didn't really understand. "So then… are you going to take care of me?"

"I'm going to sleep," Ashfur snorted impatiently.

"Then can I sleep here too?" Ashfur blinked and looked down at the little kit between his paws, who was staring up at him with glazed amber eyes. Didn't this kit know any better? He was talking to the cat that was even now planning how to carry out his murder. "All right," he said after a moment's pause. "Just don't be too loud, there are other warriors who might come in to rest later, and they won't want a noisy little kit to interrupt their sleep."

"What is en-ter-rupt?"

"Disturb, bother, pester, be annoying; all those things and more," Ashfur listed, smiling slightly at the question, "What you're doing right now."

"Oh," Lionkit said blankly, and Ashfur laughed under his breath at the kit's uncomprehending gaze. "I'm not sleepy yet though, Ashfur. Tell me a story."

"A story, hmm?" Ashfur mused, "What sort of story?"

"Umm… a really great story?" He said after a moment's thought.

Ashfur smiled, "All right," He settled his head between his paws, just resting on top of the small kit's stomach, forcing him to turn over and curl up under his chin. "Many moons ago, the forest was a wilderness, untamed by territories. In the north lay sweeping moorland; in the south was dense woodland. On the edge of the trees, a tumbling river flowed out of a dark ravine…"

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Hm, right now I'm trying to finish this before Erin's next tour, because I want to give her a few of my works in compiled volumes. And this is one of the ones I want to give her. Along with a book of Oneshots, Taste of Pain, and Every Time, My Heart Will Reach Yours (with edited material, obviously. Lol.) But this isn't done! So I'm working to finish it in these next few weeks. Which is great for all of you of course. Anywho . . . Lionkit makes his appearance, finally. :D :D my second fav kittah ever. And Jay is here finally too, though besides this chapter, he'll have very little to do in this story. *shrugs* and more importantly . . . Hollykit. Dun dun duuuunn . . . Anywho, review.


End file.
